Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), more particularly, relates to an array substrate and a method for producing the same and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An advanced super dimension switch (ADS) type liquid crystal display forms a multi-dimensional electric field by an electrical field generated by edges of the slit electrodes in the same plane and an electrical field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer such that all of liquid crystal molecules in any alignment directly above the electrode between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can rotate so as to improve the work efficiency of the liquid crystal and to enhance the efficiency of light transmission.
The main structure of the TFT-LCD includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer between them. An ADS mode array substrate is provided thereon with a common electrode and a pixel electrode. When the TFT-LCD works, a constant voltage is applied to the common electrode. If a certain pixel is needed to be activated, gate lines will be controlled to activate the corresponding TFT and data signals are transmitted to the pixel electrode by the activated data lines. An electric field is generated between the common electrode and the pixel electrode due to a voltage difference. The electric field controls the liquid crystal molecules to deflect to achieve the bright and dark display of an image.
When the common electrode is located above the TFT, there is an insulated layer between the common electrode and an active layer of the TFT and a voltage is applied to the common electrode continuously in the phase of image display. Thus, some charges may be coupled out of the active layer of the TFT to form a coupling voltage. The coupling voltage may conduct the source electrode and the drain electrode of the TFT such that the TFT may be activated in undesired time to degrade the image display.